Karena Aku Sayang Ayah
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang pada ayah. Aku sayang sekali pada ayah. Ayah pun sayang padaku bukan?


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, kali ini vea bikin OneShoot lagi^^ Tokoh utamanya keluarga Karasuma. Kenapa memilih keluarga Karasuma? Karena mereka jarang sekali dijadikan tokoh-tokoh utama dalam fanfic, sekalipun ada selalu jadi tokoh jahat. Karena itulah, vea membuat fanfic tentang keluarga mereka. Agar tidak terlalu menyimpang dari manga/anime, vea sedikit mengambil sifat asli mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Karena Aku Sayang Ayah<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Karena Aku Sayang Ayah © Invea**

* * *

><p><em>Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang pada ayah. Aku sayang sekali pada ayah. Ayah pun sayang padaku bukan?<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Kirika, ini ide yang buruk!" seru seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun dengan rambut hitam yang kelam. Dia terlihat menasihati anak kecil berusia 8 tahun yang berambut cokelat panjang.

"Kakak, ini ide yang bagus! Ayah pasti akan menyukainya!" seru anak kecil berambut cokelat itu. Seorang anak berusia 5 tahun dengan rambut hitam kuncir dua mendekat. Rupanya ia ingin mengikuti kedua kakaknya yang sedang asyik bersitegang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikutan! Ayah pasti akan marah," sahut anak yang berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Ayah pasti akan senang. Bukan begitu, Rika-chan?" tanya anak yang dipanggil Kirika itu pada adik kecilnya, Rika. Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Rika itu hanya melongo sesaat menatap kakak perempuannya dengan rasa heran.

"Jangan pernah libatkan Rika dalam rencana bodohmu! Rika, ayo kita pergi bermain saja," seru anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu seraya menarik lengan Rika, adik bungsunya. Rika hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan kakak tertuanya itu.

Kirika hanya menatap pasrah pada punggung kedua saudaranya yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di taman. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit miris mendengar rencana besarnya sama sekali tidak didukung oleh kedua saudaranya itu. Dengan berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu lantas memetik bunga-bunga mawar yang tertanam di taman halaman depan rumahnya.

.

.

Kirika menatap puas pada ranjang tempat tidur ayahnya. Ia baru saja selesai menata suatu kejutan di atas tempat tidur kesayangan ayahnya tersebut. Ayahnya―Kirihiko Karasuma―adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Pekerjaannya adalah meneliti sesuatu. Ya, ayah dari Karasuma bersaudara ini adalah seorang ilmuwan. Sementara ibu dari Karasuma bersaudara ini sudah lama meninggal sehingga mereka memang terbiasa hidup mandiri.

Kirio Karasuma, sebagai anak sulung memang sudah terbiasa menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Ia selalu menjaga adik-adiknya―terutama Rika. Tak jarang pula ia mengawasi dan memimpin para saudaranya itu.

Di sisi lain, Kirika Karasuma sebagai kakak perempuan pertama sejak kecil senantiasa membantu ibunya. Karena itu, setelah ibunya meninggal pun, Kirika sudah terbiasa melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga. Ia sudah sering membersihkan rumah.

Sementara itu, Kirihiko pun sudah mengetahui pembagian tugas dan wewenang dalam keluarga itu selama beliau tidak ada di rumah. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa semua itu sangat membantunya. Terutama setelah istrinya meninggal. Ia jadi bisa berkonsentrasi lebih tanpa khawatir akan keluarganya meski istrinya telah lama tiada.

.

.

Sore itu, Kirihiko pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasa frustasi karena mengalami kegagalan dalam membuat penemuan terbarunya itu. Berkali-kali ia berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus diperbaiki. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Usaha kerasnya itu sama sekali tidak memberikan hasil. Ia pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kesal. Apalagi saat mendengar bahwa Kazuto Kujo―teman sekaligus saingannya itu―telah berhasil menyelesaikan penemuan terbarunya dan menjadi penemuan terhebat sepanjang masa. Semangat juang Kirihiko untuk mengalahkannya membuat ia mati-matian berusaha membuat penemuan terbaru untuk mengalahkan Kazuto. Sayangnya, hal tersebut menjadi tekanan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Ia merasa frustasi karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kazuto. Tapi, ia bersikukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia tidak ingin kalah.

Dengan langkah gusar, pria paruh baya itu lantas memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada bunga-bunga mawar yang keadaannya sangat berantakan di halaman rumahnya. Terlihat banyak bekas petikan di sana-sini. Lumpur serta jejak kaki menghiasi pekarangan yang biasanya tertata rapi itu. Jejak berlumpur itu terlihat memasuki teras rumah. Kirihiko menggeram pelan.

'_Ini pasti kerjaan anak-anak,'_ gumamnya kesal. Dengan kasar ia kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Jejak berlumpur itu masih terlihat jelas di atas lantai rumahnya dan menuju ke arah kamar pria itu. Kirihiko membanting pintu. Kirika lantas segera berlari keluar dari kamar ayahnya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Mata _crymson _merahnya membulat melihat orang yang selama ini dinantikannya telah datang.

"Ayah, ayah, lihat, lihat, aku membuat sebuah kejutan untuk ayah!" serunya seraya berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Mata Kirihiko menatap tajam pada baju terusan yang dipakai Kirika. Baju itu terlihat penuh dengan lumpur dan tanah. Begitu pula tangan dan kaki anak perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengotori rumah! Apa kau tidak pernah mengerti bahwa aku begitu sibuk? Kenapa kau menambah-nambah pekerjaanku? Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" bentak Kirihiko seraya menampar pipi kanan Kirika sedikit keras. Kirika lantas mengelus pipinya yang kini lebam. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit. Dengan heran dan lugunya, ia lantas bertanya pada ayahnya,"Ayah, apa salah Kirika? Kenapa ayah memukul Kirika? Kirika salah apa, ayah?"

Kirihiko menggeram semakin kesal.

"Apa salahmu kau bilang? Kau ini hanya merepotkan! Membebaniku saja!"

Dengan keras Kirihiko memukul putrinya tersebut. Kirika tersontak namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tak ayal lagi, dinding yang keras menjadi tempat berlabuh kepala mungil Kirika. Ya, sebuah benturan keras tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Darah langsung mengalir dari kepala gadis mungil itu. Kirihiko terlonjak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pukulannya menyebabkan putrinya itu terjungkal.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kirio ketika mendengar suara benturan keras tika dirinya tengah berjalan di halaman depan rumah. Ia baru saja kembali dari taman bermain bersama Rika. Matanya langsung melotot kaget menatap tubuh adik perempuannya yang kini terbujur kaku dengan darah di kepalanya. Ia beserta Rika bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kakak, kakak jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kakak!" tangis Rika langsung pecah. Bayangan Kirika meninggal sebagaimana dulu ibunya melintas kembali di dalam benaknya. Ia takut―sangat takut―kehilangan orang yang ia sayang. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ce―cepat telepon ambulans, Kirio! Nomornya tertera di memo yang ada di dekat telepon," seru Kirihiko kemudian. Kirio mengangguk dan lantas mengikuti perkataan ayahnya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulans yang Kirio panggil pun datang. Kirika langsung mendapatkan penanganan serius. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa putri kecil Kirihiko itu kehabisan banyak darah. Ada kemungkinan ia mengalami gegar otak karena kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Meskipun begitu, patut disyukuri bahwa benturan itu tidak menyebabkan putusnya sel saraf ataupun mengenai bagian penting kepalanya.

Kirihiko tertegun menatap putrinya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di ruang kamar tempat khusus ia dirawat. Di tengah lamunannya tersebut, ia merasa jas hitamnya ditarik-tarik. Dengan perlahan pandangannya lantas teralihkan pada seseorang yang menarik jas hitamnya―yang tak lain adalah anak bungsunya, Rika.

"Ayah, apa Kirika-_nee-chan_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Rika. Mata Kirihiko sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia lantas mengusap putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Ya, tentu. Kirika akan baik-baik saja. Karena sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja?" tanya sang ayah. Rika menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau tidur di dekat _onee-chan_," ujarnya pelan. Kirihiko terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya kini kosong. Pikirannya pun melayang entah kemana.

"Ayah?" tanya Kirio menyadarkan. Kirihiko lantas tersenyum menatap kedua buah hatinya.

"Baiklah. Kita tidur di rumah sakit saja. Tapi, sekarang kita harus pulang dan membereskan pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya," ujar Kirihiko kemudian. Rika hanya mengangguk saja seraya menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menguap.

.

.

Kirio dengan cekatan langsung membereskan pakaiannya, serta kedua adiknya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu, Kirihiko sendiri bergegas menuju kamarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Di atas tempat tidurnya terlihat beberapa petikan bunga mawar yang dirangkai bertuliskan '_I _❤ _Otou-san_'. Jejak-jejak lumpur terlihat di sekeliling tempat tidur tersebut. Dengan segera pria paruh baya ini mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Kirihiko kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Kirika. Di atas meja belajarnya terlihat ada beberapa lembar kertas. Perlahan, jemari tangan Kirihiko yang besar lantas meraihnya. Dibacanya judul teratas.

_Tugas Mengarang Bebas_

_Nama : Kirika Karasuma_

_Kelas : 3-1_

_Ayah_

_Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang sangat hebat. Beliau selalu membuat berbagai macam benda-benda penemuan terbaru yang dapat membantu kehidupan manusia. Karena itulah ayah sangat sibuk. Ia selalu pulang malam. Tapi, walau begitu, aku sangat sayang pada ayah. Aku tahu ayah bekerja sekeras itu untuk membiayai kehidupan kami, termasuk biaya sekolahku yang sangat mahal. Meskipun lelah, ayah tidak pernah mengeluh. Aku rasa itu bukti bahwa ayah memang menyayangi kami._

_Hari ini aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk ayah. Akan ku rangkaikan bunga mawar hitam kesukaan ayah. Ayah pasti menyukainya. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang __pada ayah. Aku sayang sekali pada ayah. Ayah pun sayang padaku bukan?_

Kirihiko kembali tertegun menatap karangan putrinya tersebut. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Penyesalan merasuki tubuhnya.

'_Ayah macam apa aku ini?'_ tanyanya gusar.

.

.

Kirika tersadar. Itu sebuah keajaiban bagi Kirihiko. Seketika putri kecilnya itu tersadar―setelah seharian pingsan―Kirihiko langsung memeluk buah hatinya tersebut.

"Kirika, maafkan ayah. Ayah tidak pernah bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu," ujar Kirihiko seraya meneteskan butiran air mata penyesalan. Kirika hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa ayah berkata seperti itu? Ayah adalah ayah terbaik sepanjang masa," seru Kirika kemudian.

"Tapi Kirika, ayah sudah―"

"Sudahlah ayah. Biarkan semua itu berlalu. Tindakan ayah kemarin sama sekali bukan nilai minus untukku. Itu bukan alasan untuk membenci ayah dari semua kebaikan yang telah ayah beri untukku," sahut Kirika kemudian. Kirihiko semakin erat memeluk putrinya tersebut.

"Kau anak yang sangat baik. Ayah sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu,"

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki ayah. Aku sayang sekali pada ayah,"

.

.

Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga menyayangi ayahmu?

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
